


Your Other Half

by Destiel_is_OTP, Tessa_Carstairs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ao3 let me put this in caps, CAS MY BABY, Cas is jealous, DON WE NOW OUR GAY BANANAS, Destiel - Freeform, F L U F F, Fluff, M/M, This is like 200 words why does it need more than three tags, and that's really good, for realism, it's like my fifth most important OTP, obviously, so in my current time it's almost like two days past christmas, why did i need to add that?, you have no idea how hard I ship destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_OTP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets fed up with Dean's flings. When he confronts him, however, Cas finds out an unexpected thing about Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!!!!!!!!!!  
> Yay!!!!!!  
> Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!  
> (As you can tell I'm very excited.)  
> (Also I, Tessa, basically just beta'd it; Destiel_is_OTP actually wrote it all)
> 
> Looking back on this now, this SUCKS. I just posted my like, fifth fic, and this is horrible compared to it. I mean, both of them aren't like, novel material, but this is definitely my worst one. It's also my first. Which means it's sort of understandable to have it be horrible

     Dean slid into a bar stool, a sly grin on his face. “The usual?” The bartender stood in front of him, expectant. “Yup,” Dean replied, already focused on a scantily clad female sitting a few seats down. 

     He subtly slid nearer to her, unnoticed. 

     “Hi. I'm Dean.” The woman started, then began to relax once she saw who the voice belonged to. “Alex.” She smirked. “Shouldn't go around scaring people like that. Not very gentleman-like.” 

     “Duly noted,” Dean grinned again. “So. You come here often?” Alex’s gaze dropped to the counter. “Not really.” The bartender set Dean’s drink in front of him. “Speaking of coming here… Can I buy you a drink?” Alex smiled. “That’s not a very good segway. But fine, pretty boy. I’ll have the same as you.” Dean raised his eyebrows, “Coming right up.” 

     About half an hour later, once Dean and his companion were sufficiently tipsy, Dean invited Alex to come to the motel he was staying at. She agreed, and followed him outside.

     However, unseen by the prying eyes of drunks and partygoers, a figure stood in the shadows, his face hidden. If someone were to see the person’s expression, they would witness anger, then regret, and then pure defeat. Not even the one he cared most about had noticed him. Only one person would care enough to see what Dean was up to.

     Castiel.

________

 

     Dean walked into the diner on the corner, rubbing his temple and squinting slightly. He was surprised to see the angel sitting in a booth. Dean approached him. “Uh, Cas? What are you doing here? Last time I heard, you don’t need to eat…” 

     Cas looked up at him. “I am here because, um… Never mind. Excuse me.” Cas walked briskly to the door, and soon it was swinging shut behind him. 

     Dean followed him into the parking lot. He grabbed Cas’s arm and pulled so Cas was facing towards him. Cas tried to jerk away, but Dean’s grip was like steel. “What the hell was that all about?” Dean questioned, his eyes hard. “What were you even doing in a diner? Why did you just leave like that? Cas, what’s going on?”

     Cas looked into his eyes. “Why did you take that girl home last night?” Dean let go of Cas as soon as the words left his mouth. “ _ That’s  _ what this is about? Why do you even care?” Cas cleared his throat. “I just- I wanted- I-” he looked down. 

     “I want you, Dean.” 

     Dean’s breath caught. “W-What?” he said, barely audible.  Cas made eye contact with him. “I want you.” he repeated, his tone more confident. “You don’t know how- how long I’ve wanted, I’ve  _ needed  _ to say that. I need  _ you _ , Dean.” 

     Dean’s eyes widened. “Cas- I-” Before either of them know what was happening, Dean had pulled Cas’s face close to his. His voice softened, “Me too.” 

     And then they were kissing. 

     Never, in all of the thousands of years of his life, had Cas ever felt something so- so  _ right _ .  And in that moment, he knew Dean felt it too. That feeling of belonging to someone, and to know that the other person belonged to you as well. The feeling of being complete, of finding your other half.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like supernatural feels, I absolutely recommend reading this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6514345  
> It's written by a friend, it's amazing, and it might make you cry. Please read it! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Looking back on this now, this SUCKS. I just posted my like, fifth fic, and this is horrible compared to it. I mean, both of them aren't like, novel material, but this is definitely my worst one. It's also my first. Which means it's sort of understandable to have it be horrible
> 
> When I look back on this addition in like two months-- or two hours depending if I can sleep or not-- I'll probably realize that I shouldn't have actually put this in the notes. I should have like, spam emailed it to my friend or something. This will most likely be gone in like three hours or less.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
